Un Numéro
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Il suffit qu'il envoie un sms au mauvais numéro et voilà que Sherlock Holmes rencontre John Watson. [Rencontre alternative]
1. Chapitre 1

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! Cette fic, de 5 chapitres, est une rencontre alternative entre Sherlock et John, avec quelques éléments empruntés de la saison 3 et de la 4, et je dois avouer que je suis un peu émue de re-écrire et publier sur eux :3. Elle est inspirée par **Sanashiya** et ses prompts géniaux, celui-ci étant "Wrong number / Mauvais numéro". Donc y'aura que des SMS. Ouaip.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

 **Bêta :** Dans l'appli "Contact" sur mon téléphone, elle est au nom de " **Maya** " et je lui envoie des cœurs jaunes à peu près 18 fois par jours.

* * *

 **16 août**

14h17  
J'ai besoin de ses deux reins finalement. -SH

14h22  
?

14h22  
? -SH

14h22  
?

14h23  
Il manque un "s'il vous plaît", c'est ça ? -SH

14h23  
Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de numéro.

14h24  
Vous êtes John Watson, vous travaillez avec Molly Hooper à la morgue de St Bartholomew. Je suis Sherlock Holmes, nous nous sommes croisés dans la matinée. -SH

14h24  
Oh.

14h24  
? -SH

14h30  
Pardon, il y a erreur, je ne travaille pas avec Molly, vous me confondez avec le jeune homme brun qui l'assiste. -J

14h40  
Je suis docteur cependant. -J

14h41  
Pouvez-vous me récupérer les deux reins de Lorenzo Madeira ? -SH

14h44  
Je crains bien que non, je ne suis pas ce genre de docteur. -J

14h47  
Au fait, est-ce que c'est de la cocaïne ? -J

14h49  
Qui a tué Madeira ? Pas du tout, c'est une noyade. -SH

14h49  
Non. Ce que vous prenez, c'est de la cocaïne ? -J

14h56  
Je ne vois pas le rapport. -SH

14h58  
Vous étiez très énervé quand nous nous sommes croisés. Vous suiez et sembliez déconnecté. -J

15h02  
Pourquoi est-ce que c'est votre numéro que j'avais dans ma poche ? C'est la morgue que j'ai besoin de contacter. -SH

15h03  
C'est moi qui ai glissé mon numéro dans votre manteau. -J

15h04  
Je vous connais peu, Sherlock, mais je crois que vous avez besoin de moi. -J

15h05  
Ou d'aide. -J

15h44  
Bref, vous avez mon numéro. Contactez-moi si vous en avez envie. -J

* * *

 **18 août**

10h15  
Quel genre de médecin ? -SH

12h47  
De formation militaire. Généraliste désormais. -J

13h01  
Vous êtes bon ? -SH

13h01  
Oh, ça je n'en ai aucune idée. -J

13h02  
Nestor Roberts, 67 ans, décédé dans la nuit. Gros héritage à la clé pour ses deux fils, endettés. Mort étouffé. -SH

13h03  
D'accord... ? -J

13h05  
Pas de trace autour du cou. Pas de trace de lutte. -SH

13h17  
Ils ont dû utiliser un coussin. -J

13h17  
Vous êtes plutôt rapide. Mais vous pourriez l'être encore plus. -SH

13h18  
C'était un test ? -J

13h18  
On peut dire ça. -SH

* * *

 **21 août**

20h54  
Femme de 42 ans, 68 kilos. Combien faut-il d'aspirine pour la tuer ? -SH

21h12  
Entre 15 et 20. Mais la mort serait douloureuse et lente. Au moins plusieurs jours. -J

21h12  
Vous venez de la trouver ? -J

21h16  
Oui. L'ambulance est en route. Ça fait 48 heures qu'on l'a forcée à les avaler. -SH

21h18  
Forcée ?! -J

21h19  
Des gens aiment faire ce genre de choses. -SH

21h19  
Et vous aimez vous y intéresser ? -J

21h20  
C'est mon métier. -SH

* * *

 **25 août**

09h14  
J'ai cherché votre nom sur Google. -J

09h14  
Fin limier. -SH

09h15  
Vous avez créé un site pour parler de vos enquêtes. -J

09h15  
Qu'en pensez-vous ? -SH

09h26  
Je pense que c'est un peu... présomptueux. Je n'oserais pas tenir un blog pour y raconter ma vie. -J

09h26  
C'est parce que votre vie n'est pas intéressante. -SH

09h26  
Ouch :) -J

09h27  
Dites-moi que j'ai tort. -SH

* * *

 **26 août**

22h31  
Sherlock, vous avez tort. -J

22h32  
Et vous osez dire que c'est moi qui suis présomptueux... -SH

22h35  
J'ai une femme et une fille. Alors, est-ce que ma vie vous paraît plus intéressante, maintenant ? -J

22h38  
C'est une question rhétorique ? Sachez que ne suis pas très doué avec l'ironie non plus. -SH

22h39  
Ok, changeons de sujet. -J

22h44  
Cocaïne, alors ? -J

22h44  
Comment s'appelle votre fille ? -SH

23h57  
Rosamund. -J

* * *

 **2 septembre**

10h21  
Vous êtes dans le journal ce matin. -J

10h23  
Vous portez vraiment ce chapeau tous les jours ? Vous ne l'aviez pas à l'hôpital. -J

10h28  
Vos cheveux poussent vite. -J

* * *

 **8 septembre**

13h12  
Vous avez reçu la photo des analyses que je vous ai envoyée ? -SH

13h58  
Oui. -J

13h58  
Alors, empoisonnement à l'histamine ou à la chélidoine ? -SH

17h06  
Chélidoine. -J

17h06  
Pourquoi êtes-vous si long à répondre ? -SH

17h09  
Je travaille. -J

17h09  
Un enfant de six ans aurait répondu plus vite que vous à cette question. -SH

17h10  
Vous le saviez ? Pourquoi vous me le demandez, alors !? -J

17h10  
Oh, vous aimez me parler... :) -J

17h11  
Moi aussi. Ça me change des gens avec qui je travaille habituellement. -J

17h12  
Nous ne travaillons pas réellement ensemble. -SH

17h12  
Dans un sens, oui. -J

17h15  
J'imagine que vous avez raison. -SH

17h17  
Ça a dû vous faire physiquement mal d'écrire ça. -J

17h19  
Non, ce sont les mêmes touches que d'habitude. -SH

17h20  
C'était de l'humour. -J

17h20  
De l'ironie ? Je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais du mal à percevoir l'ironie. -SH

17h21  
Non. C'est une hyperbole, ou un truc du genre. -J

17h25  
Bref. -J

22h41  
J'étais sérieux, Sherlock. J'aime bien te parler. -J

* * *

 **15 septembre**

16h30  
Est-ce que les gens tuent encore avec du cyanure ? -J

16h31  
Ça arrive. C'est même assez courant. -SH

16h33  
Mais ça sent quand même fort l'amande, les gens ne reconnaissent pas l'odeur ? -J

16h34  
Les gens n'y connaissent rien en poison, c'est affolant. -SH

16h52  
Tu es sur une enquête en ce moment ? -J

16h52  
Oui. Heureusement. -SH

16h55  
"Heureusement" ? Tu as besoin d'argent ? -J

16h59  
Mais non, j'ai besoin de stimulation. -SH

17h00  
? -J

17h00  
Je déteste quand on ne fait pas de phrase complète. Bref, j'imagine que ton point d'interrogation est une façon apathique de dire que tu ne comprends pas (pas besoin de le préciser, je me doute que tu ne comprends pas tout ce que je te dis, tu n'avais pas l'air très vif d'esprit, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'hôpital) ; les enquêtes me stimulent. Réfléchir me stimule. J'ai un cerveau et j'ai besoin de l'occuper, de le faire vivre. -SH

17h01  
La drogue permet ça ? -J

17h01  
Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est seulement un passe-temps, quand il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. -SH

17h02  
Tu sais que c'est dangereux, Sherlock ? -J

17h02  
Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? -SH

17h04  
Est-ce que le danger te fait peur, à toi ? -SH

17h09  
Non. -J

17h09  
C'était rhétorique. -SH

17h10  
Bien joué. -J

21h08  
Donc, nous travaillons ensemble. -SH

21h12  
Deal. -J

21h12  
Deal. -SH


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note :** Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews, y'a pas à dire, ça motive :) Paillettes et tendresse sur vos têtes.

* * *

22 septembre

12h36  
Tu as reçu les photos ? -SH

13h15  
Ta théorie tient. -J

13h15  
Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à répondre plus vite. -SH

* * *

26 septembre

11h43  
Alors ? -SH

11h45  
Morsure de serpent corail. -J

13h18  
C'était bien ça. -SH

13h18  
Tu es allé vérifier ? Tu ne fais pas confiance à mon expertise ;) ? -J

13h19  
Tu m'as habitué à des temps de réponse plus longs. -SH

13h19  
Je me reprends en main. Je ne te décevrai plus. -J

13h19  
Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. -SH

13h20  
Que je ne te déçoive plus ? -J

13h20  
Que tu me déçoives un jour. -SH

* * *

5 octobre

16h28  
J'ai vu pour le quadruple meurtre au B&B à Liverpool… Est-ce que tu vas t'en occuper ? -J

18h30  
Ils disent qu'ils ont arrêté un garçon de onze ans. Tu crois vraiment que c'est lui ? Il y a très peu d'enfants qui sont capables de tuer de sang froid. -J

21h14  
Tiens-moi au courant. -J

21h20  
Je m'ennuie. -J

23h56  
Le garçon est innocent, bien entendu. Ils n'avaient même pas pensé à regarder sa façon de scratcher ses baskets. Bref. Je pense rentrer à Londres d'ici demain soir. -SH

23h56  
Peut-être que tu dors. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton expertise médicale de toute façon. -SH

23h56  
Je ne dors pas. -J

23h57.  
Ah. Salut. -SH

23h57  
Salut Sherlock. -J

23h58  
Alors, c'est moche Liverpool, hein ;) ? -J

23h59  
Tu connais ? -SH

23h59  
J'y suis juste passé, une fois. -J

00h00  
Tu as grandi à Londres ? -J

00h01  
Non. -SH

00h01  
Moi non plus. -J

00h02  
Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Tu es médecin généraliste, tes horaires oscille entre 8h30 et 9h du matin, tu devrais logiquement te réveiller dans 6h45, pour avoir le temps de t'occuper de ton fils, de te préparer et de te rendre dans ton bureau à Brixton. -SH

00h18  
Comment tu sais que j'ai un local à Brixton ? Tu as enquêté sur moi ? -J

00h19  
Tu m'as suivi ? -J

00h19  
Et c'est une fille que j'ai. -J

00h19  
Non, je ne t'ai pas suivi. -SH

00h20  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sherlock, tu suis ma famille ? -J

00h20  
Non, John, non. J'ai juste cherché sur internet. Toi aussi tu as fait des recherches sur moi. -SH

00h20  
Oui mais c'est normal, c'est toi qui est intéressant, moi, ça ne compte pas. -J

00h20  
C'est de l'ironie ? -SH

00h22  
Non. -J

00h25  
Je ne comprends pas. -SH

00h26  
Bref, je me couche tard. Depuis toujours. -J

00h26  
Insomnies ? -SH

00h29  
Oui. -J

00h21  
Moi aussi. -SH

00h36  
On se ressemble, Sherlock. -J

00h37  
On dirait. -SH

00h49  
Est-ce que l'enquête te plait ? -J

01h52  
Énormément. -SH

* * *

11 octobre

16h21  
John. -SH

16h23  
John. -SH

16h33  
John. -SH

16h33  
John  
John  
John  
John. -SH

16h58  
? J'étais en réunion. -J

16h58  
C'est de la cocaïne. -SH

16h59  
Que je prends. -SH

17h00  
Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? -J

17h01  
Parce qu'ils ne me laisseront pas sortir si quelqu'un ne vient pas me chercher. -SH

17h01  
De qui tu parles ? -J

17h02  
Des infirmiers de l'hôpital où j'ai été amené après mon OD. -SH

17h33  
St Thomas. Aile E. Chambre 218. -SH

17h56  
S'il te plait. -SH

18h02  
Je ne peux pas venir, Sherlock… -J

18h06  
Bien sûr, il est 18h, j'imagine que tu vas chercher ta fille au collège. -SH

18h11  
Elle a un an. -J

18h13  
Ah, en primaire alors. -SH

18h14  
Je comprends, bien sûr. -SH

18h16  
Tu n'as personne qui peut venir te chercher ? -J

18h17  
Peut-être. -SH

18h17  
Un parent, un ami, un petit-ami ? -J

18h23  
Pas exactement. -SH

18h24  
Un plan cul ? J'imagine que ça peut marcher aussi. -J

18h24  
NON, je pensais à mon frère. -SH

18h25  
Ah je ne savais pas que tu as un frère… -J

18h36  
Les infirmières l'ont appelé. Il arrive. -SH

18h45  
Je me demande comment peut être ton frère. -J

18h45  
Je peux te répondre : il est sans intérêt. -SH

* * *

16 octobre

12h30  
Sherlock, peut-être qu'on devrait faire une pyramide de ce qui a de l'intérêt ou non. Par exemple, le fait d'avoir un frère qui travaille au ministère de l'Intérieur a de l'intérêt. -J

12h33

12h34  
Comment t'arrives à envoyer des sms vides ? -J

12h34  
Par la simple volonté de vouloir éviter tout sujet concernant mon frère. -SH

12h35  
Qui s'appelle donc MYCROFT Holmes :) -J

12h35

12h35  
Enfin, ça doit être un pseudo j'imagine. Tout le monde a un pseudo. -J

12h36  
Tu en as un, toi ? -SH

12h36  
Oui. Bien sûr. -J

12h36  
Lequel ?-SH

12h37  
Tu aimes les mystères, Sherlock Holmes, pas vrai ? Alors, essaye de résoudre celui-là :) -J

* * *

18 octobre

16h00  
Curare ? -SH

16h01  
Renvoie la photo, elle est floue, je vois pas les données. -J

16h03  
Ok, reçue. -J

16h04  
Je confirme. Empoisonnement au Curare. -J

16h05  
Merci. -SH

16h05  
Toujours là pour toi. -J

* * *

21 octobre

03h14  
Sherlock ? -J

03h16  
Je sais que tu ne dors pas. -J

03h16  
Répond. -J

03h16  
msnmiùzqfiqzhjrpifsdnfsifjqsifjqfnioqfqf55144

03h16  
qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

03h17  
Où est-ce que tu es ? -J

07h02  
Bonjour John. Je dormais… est-ce qu'il y a un souci ? -SH

07h11  
Rien. Bonne journée. -J

07h15  
John, est-ce que tu bois ? -SH

* * *

28 octobre

13h30  
Je suis au 78 Ferndale Road. J'ai besoin d'un médecin, celui que Lestrade m'a envoyé ne pourrait pas savoir si un ongle a été arraché avec un couteau ou avec un cutter. -SH

13h31  
C'est littéralement à 6 minutes à pieds de ton local. -SH

13h35  
Je ne peux pas venir, Sherlock. -J

13h35  
Bien. -SH

* * *

31 octobre

22h14  
John ? -SH

22h14  
Oui, Sherlock ? -J

22h14  
Est-ce que je devrais arrêter de t'envoyer des messages ? -SH

22h14  
Non, absolument pas, pourquoi ? -J

22h14  
Parce que je te demande souvent de l'aide mais tu ne peux jamais te déplacer. Je préfère envoyer des sms, donc je ne te demande absolument pas que nous conversions par téléphone, mais si tu pouvais venir avec moi sur quelques enquêtes, cela serait intéressant. -SH

22h14  
Pratique. -SH

22h15  
Tu as beaucoup d'enquêtes en ce moment on dirait. -J

22h15  
Énormément. -SH

22h15  
J'espère que ça te plait au moins. -J

22h15  
Je n'ai rien mis dans mes veines, si c'est ta question. -SH

22h15  
Non, mais merci de me le dire. -J

22h17  
Je nierai avoir écrit ça, mais je commence à oublier à quoi tu ressembles. -SH

22h17  
Blond, commun. Voilà. -J

22h18  
Tu avais un pull, ce jour-là, à l'hôpital. -SH

22h18  
J'en sais rien. -J

22h18  
Moi je m'en souviens. -SH

22h19  
Tu te rappelles de la tenue de Molly ? -J

22h19  
Elle était absente. -SH

22h19  
Et celle de son assistant ? -J

22h20  
Non. -SH

22h23  
Je me souviens juste de toi. -SH

22h24  
De ton pull. -SH

22h26  
De ton odeur. -SH

22h36  
Je me souviens plus de ton odeur que de quoi que ce soit d'autre, ce jour-là. -SH

22h54  
John ? -SH

* * *

2 novembre

14h41  
Est-ce que tu vas enquêter sur le braquage de la bijouterie à Battersea ? -J

14h41  
Bonjour, John. -SH

14h45  
La police dit que c'est impossible de trouver les coupables. -J

14h45  
Tu n'as pas répondu à mes derniers sms. -SH

14h53  
Je vais trouver les coupables. -SH


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note :** Plein de bisous pour vous, merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

4 novembre

23h15  
Tu as fait le journal de 20h ce soir :) -J

23h16  
L'enquête était infiniment facile. -SH

23h18  
Je vois ça. -J

23h18  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? -SH

23h19  
Je traine sur Internet. Toi ? -J

23h19  
Pareil. -SH

23h28  
! ! ! ! ! Il y a un porno "Sherlock Holmes et la fouille approfondie" -J

23h28  
Oui je sais… -SH

23h29  
Comment tu le sais ? -J

23h29  
Comment tu le sais ? -SH

23h34  
On est samedi, je suis seul chez moi, j'ai internet... voilà quoi… -J

23h38  
Pourquoi tu es seul chez toi un samedi soir ? Où sont ta femme et ta fille ? -SH

23h45  
Ailleurs. -J

23h46  
Et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elles ? -SH

23h47  
L'acteur qui est censé te représenter n'est pas du tout convaincant. -J

23h49  
Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes questions ? -SH

23h50  
Ça te fait quoi d'être incarné dans un film porno gay ? -J

23h51  
Est-ce qu'il y a un problème entre ta femme et toi, John ? -SH

23h51  
Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec le fait d'être gay ? -J

23h52  
Dans certains pays, oui. 72 d'entre eux condamnent encore l'homosexualité et dans 10 d'entre eux, la peine de mort est toujours en vigueur. Concernant les problèmes sanitaires, à part les débuts du SIDA dans les années 70/80, rien ne prouve qu'avoir un mode de vie comme celui-ci soit un problème. Quant à la religion, je crois que la plupart d'entre elles ne l'acceptent pas, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le genre d'informations qui me paraît utile. -SH

23h52  
Tu comprends pas, pas vrai ? Ou tu le fais exprès ? -J

23h52  
Est-ce que tu as bu, John ? -SH

23h52  
Je me touche en pensant à toi. -J

* * *

10 novembre

18h09  
Est-ce que tu as une enquête aujourd'hui ? -J

18h15  
Oui. -SH

18h15  
Tu as besoin d'aide ? -J

18h18  
C'est quasiment réglé. -SH

18h18  
Tu m'en veux pour la dernière fois ? -J

18h23  
C'était bizarre, John. -SH

18h23  
C'est vrai, pardon. -J

18h23  
Parfois, je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis. -J

* * *

15 novembre

08h52  
Tu as un frère toi aussi ? -SH

08h54  
Oui. -J

08h54  
Enfin, une sœur. -J

09h00  
Je sais que Mycroft est spécial, unique même dans son propre genre, mais je me demande si l'ordre des enfants dans une fratrie a une quelconque influence. -SH

09h01  
J'avais lu un truc comme ça, comme quoi quand l'aîné devient aîné, il lutte pour survivre dans la famille. C'est le genre de personne calme qui déteste le changement, qui aime l'ordre établi, ce genre de trucs. Les cadets deviennent les chouchous malgré eux, car "petits derniers". Ils ont des facilités à s'affirmer. Ils sont souvent rebelles, voire tyranniques. En gros. -J

09h01  
Je ne me considère pas comme étant quelqu'un de tyrannique. -SH

09h01  
Et je ne considère pas Mycroft comme étant quelqu'un de calme non plus. -SH

09h02  
:) -J

09h05  
Je ne comprends pas bien ce que ton frère fait au ministère de l'Intérieur, par contre. -J

09h05  
Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de ne pas comprendre quelque chose, pour une fois. Que des gens acceptent de travailler avec lui tous les jours, me sidère. -SH

09h05  
Non mais je veux dire, quel est son poste. -J

09h05  
Ah. Quelque chose en rapport avec la défense. -SH

09h05  
Ou les affaires étrangères. -SH

09h05  
Un truc du genre. -SH

09h05  
Tu n'en sais rien, en somme. -J

09h06  
Et toi, qu'est-ce que fait ta sœur ? -SH

09h33  
J'ai beau chercher, je n'en ai aucune idée. -J

* * *

16 novembre

20h19  
Tu ne m'as jamais répondu, d'ailleurs. -J

20h21  
À quel sujet ? -SH

20h21  
Tu as un petit-ami ? -J

20h23  
Non. -SH

20h23  
Ok. -J

20h26  
Et pas de "petite-amie" non plus, si ça t'intéresse. -SH

20h26  
D'habitude, les gens s'interrogent d'abord sur une possible relation hétérosexuelle avant une relation homosexuelle. -SH

20h26  
C'est vrai. Mais bon. -J

20h26  
"Mais bon" quoi ? -SH

20h35  
Tu sous-entends que tu aurais déduit que je suis "homosexuel", lorsque nous nous sommes croisés à l'hôpital ? -SH

20h36  
Disons que j'ai eu un pressentiment. -J

20h36  
Non, les "pressentiments" n'existent pas, c'est un moyen paresseux que le cerveau a trouvé de former une idée sans comprendre qu'il se base sur l'accumulation de connaissances et de stimuli olfactifs, auditifs, visuels, tactiles, voire thermiques. -SH

20h36  
Tu dis que mon cerveau est paresseux ? -J

20h36  
Bien sur. Mais ne t'en veux pas, la très grande majorité des gens ont des cerveaux encore plus paresseux que le tien. -SH

20h36  
Je n'ai PAS un cerveau paresseux, merci bien. -J

20h36  
Ne t'énerve pas, John. -SH

20h36  
JE NE SUIS PAS énervé. -J

20h36  
Tu utilises des majuscules, ce qui est mondialement connu pour être un signe d'énervement. -SH

20h37  
Tu me prends pour un con, Sherlock, mais je peux t'assurer que je ne le suis pas. -J

20h37  
Te le jurer même. -J

20h37  
Bien sûr que tu n'es pas "un con". Tu es médecin, j'imagine que tu as dû faire au moins deux ou trois ans d'études. Tu te débrouilles bien, vraiment. -SH

20h37  
Quand on se reverra, tu auras la confirmation que mon cerveau peut tout à fait suivre le tien. -J

20h37  
J'ai une enquête demain dans le Sussex, tu peux m'y accompagner. -SH

20h45  
Je te payerai le billet, si tu veux. -SH

21h12  
Pas que je sous-entende que tu as besoin d'un cerveau et d'un porte-monnaie. -SH

21h24  
Bref. -SH

22h58  
Désolé. -SH

* * *

17 novembre

06h31  
J'aimerais juste te voir, un jour, c'est tout. -SH

* * *

21 novembre

01h18  
Tu es rentré ? -J

01h18  
Comment tu sais que j'étais sorti ? -SH

01h19  
Avec le corps retrouvé sur les bords de la Tamise ? J'imaginais bien que tu étais dehors. -J

01h19  
L'affaire n'est pas encore publique… -SH

01h19  
Je suis passé à la morgue, Molly m'en a parlé. Elle a l'air de t'apprécier. -J

01h19  
Je ne savais pas que tu passais parfois à la morgue. -SH

01h19  
Ça m'arrive. -J

01h20  
Peut-être qu'on s'y croisera. -SH

01h21  
Certainement. -J

01h22  
Mais est-ce que tu me reconnaîtras ? C'est ça la vraie question. -J

01h24  
C'est de l'humour ? -SH

01h25  
;) -J

* * *

28 novembre

18h32  
J'étais à la morgue aujourd'hui, je ne t'y ai pas vu. -SH

* * *

1er décembre

22h17  
John, je souhaiterais te poser une question intime. M'autorises-tu ? Je sais que certaines personnes sont mal à l'aise avec ce genre de sujet. -SH

22h20  
"Certaines personnes", lol... Oui, vas-y, je t'écoute. -J

22h20  
Tu me lis * -SH

22h20  
Nous nous écrivons alors tu me lis * -SH

22h20  
Oh putain, accouche. -J

22h20  
?! John ?! -SH

22h20  
C'est une EXPRESSION. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ? -J

22h53  
L'autre soir, quand tu as dit que tu te touchais en pensant à moi. Pourquoi ? -SH

22h53  
Enfin je veux dire, comment ? -SH

22h53  
Pas "comment" dans le sens "avec quelle partie de ton corps, quelle possible aide extérieure, quelle position, dans quelle pièce" mais, on ne s'est vu qu'une fois, comment est-ce que ça peut suffire à ton esprit pour te fournir la matière nécessaire pour te mener à un plaisir physique à but orgasmique sur le court ou moyen terme ? -SH

22h54  
On va vraiment parler masturbation ? -J

22h54  
Ça te gêne. Changeons de sujet. La météo est un thème plus acceptable en société : il commence à faire froid, non ? -SH

22h54  
Non, Sherlock, on va pas parler météo. Laisse-moi juste changer de pièce. -J

22h54  
Pourquoi ? -SH

22h55  
Rien. Bref, t'es sûr que tu veux parler de ça, Sherlock ? -J

22h55  
Je pense que la sexualité est un sujet comme un autre et qu'il serait contreproductif de censurer l'apport intéressant de nouvelles données. -SH

22h55  
Si t'arrives à faire bander quelqu'un en parlant comme ça, préviens-moi que je t'inscrive à Britain's got talent. -J

22h57  
Pour te répondre, quand je me touche, j'utilise mon imagination. -J

22h59  
Tu sais ce que c'est, pas vrai ? -J

22h59  
Vaguement. -SH

22h59  
Putain, Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?! -J

22h59  
(Et c'est une EXPRESSION, je ne sous-entends pas qu'il y ait un mécanisme rotatif défectueux dans ton appart). -J

23h02  
Disons que je n'ai pas l'utilité de l'imagination. J'utilise la déduction, c'est à dire que je me base sur des faits réels pour mener à bien des réflexions crédibles. -SH

23h03  
Ouais mais. -J

23h03  
Enfin. -J

23h03  
Tu peux pas être excité par la déduction. -J

23h05  
À moins que ce ne soit précisément ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre. -J

23h05  
C'est un problème ? -SH

23h05  
Tu es simplement, complètement, irrémédiablement tordu. -J

23h05  
Tu dois l'être tout autant pour aimer continuer à m'écrire. -SH

23h08  
Peut-être même plus. Ne sois pas jaloux. -J

23h09  
Ce n'est pas un concours. -SH

23h09  
;) -J

* * *

14 décembre

07h45

Bravo pour l'affaire des bijoux volés. J'ai vu ça à la télé. -J

* * *

16 décembre

11h11  
Tu as reçu la photo ? -SH

11h12  
Je dirais que la mort remonte à 45 minutes. -J

11h13  
Très précisément. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? -SH

11h13  
Tu mourrais d'ennui, sans aucun doute. -J

11h13  
La pire façon de mourir… -SH

11h13  
:) -J

* * *

24 décembre

22h01  
Joyeux Noël. -SH

22h01  
Joyeux Noël, Sherlock. -J

22h06  
Tu le fêtes avec ton frère ? -J

22h06  
Non avec la propriétaire de mon appartement et un homme avec qui je travaille, parfois. -SH

22h06  
Tu travailles avec quelqu'un ? -J

22h06  
Un DI de Scotland Yard. Il est acceptable. -SH

22h06  
La plupart du temps. -SH

22h06  
Quand il ne parle pas. -SH

22h06  
Et encore. -SH

22h07  
Bref. -SH

22h07  
Et toi ?-SH

22h10  
J'en ai marre qu'on parle de moi, Sherlock. -J

22h10  
Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse chez moi ? -J

22h10  
Je ne suis qu'un médecin sans importance. -J

22h10  
Je suis assez gros, d'ailleurs. J'ai beau mettre des pulls un peu trop grands pour cacher mes bourrelets, j'en ai. -J

22h10  
Tu n'as pas d'ami ? -J

22h11  
John. S'il te plait. -SH

22h11  
Vraiment aucun ? Personne qui t'intéresse, personne qui te "stimule" comme tu le dis si bien ? -J

22h11  
Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, c'est ridicule. -SH

22h11  
Ah oui et qu'est-ce que j'essaye de faire ? -J

22h16  
Tu essayes de me faire dire des choses que je préférerais ne pas partager. -SH

22h16  
Je peux tout entendre (ou "lire"), crois-moi. -J

22h16  
J'aime ce qu'il se passe quand nous nous écrivons. -SH

22h19  
Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi qui me "stimule", John Watson. -SH

22h26  
Voilà, j'ai été honnête, c'est ce que tu voulais lire, n'est-ce pas ? -SH

22h47  
John, réponds-moi, s'il te plait. -SH

23h14  
Ne dis plus jamais ça, Sherlock. Je suis sérieux. -J

23h33  
Bref je voulais juste te souhaiter un Joyeux Noël. -SH

* * *

5 janvier

17h16  
John, je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler de ta famille, mais est-ce que ta femme s'appelle Mary Watson ? -SH

17h17  
Je suis passé à la morgue aujourd'hui et une femme de ce nom y était… -SH

17h19  
Molly est en arrêt, personne n'a su me dire pourquoi. Je sais que c'est une amie de votre famille. Est-ce qu'elle est avec toi ? -SH

17h23  
Est-ce que c'est ta femme qui est à la morgue, John ? -SH

18h14  
Dis-moi juste si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi. -SH

* * *

6 janvier

22h10  
Ne viens pas à l'enterrement. -J


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note :** Un grand merci pour vos dernières reviews ! Et voici l'avant-dernier chapitre... Et pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai créé une page Facebook avec mes actualités fanfics, histoires originales et dessin "Some C N - fanfictions et écrits originaux" :)

* * *

10 janvier

10h09  
Je suis désolé, il fallait que je vienne. -SH

10h09  
Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir ignoré. -SH

10h10  
Laisse-moi faire quelque chose pour toi. -SH

10h29  
Tu n'as pas une enquête pour t'occuper ? -J

10h29  
Non. -SH

10h30  
T'en auras une bientôt. T'en as toujours une qui arrive. Concentre-toi là-dessus. -J

10h31  
Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi, que j'enquête ? -SH

* * *

13 janvier

21h21  
Il se passe beaucoup de choses en ce moment. J'ai besoin de ton aide. -SH

21h35  
Fais-le sans moi, Sherlock. Tu n'as besoin de personne pour résoudre tes mystères. -J

21h36  
J'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi. -SH

21h36  
Mais je SUIS avec toi, tous les jours, tout le temps, pourquoi tu ne le vois pas ? -J

21h36  
John ? -SH

21h38  
Décroche. -SH

21h38  
S'il te plait. -SH

21h41  
Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? -SH

* * *

15 janvier

17h59  
Ton bureau est fermé. Tu n'as pas travaillé de la semaine, ta secrétaire m'a dit que tu étais en vacances avec ta fille. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? -SH

18h00  
Je ne te dis pas tout, Sherlock. -J

18h01  
C'est bien ça le problème. -SH

18h01  
Il y a toujours un problème. C'est ça qui te plait, pas vrai ? -J

18h01  
Je ne crois pas que Mary soit morte d'un accident. -SH

18h05  
Il faut qu'on parle, quelque chose ne va pas. -SH

* * *

17 janvier

14h08  
John, j'ai volé le rapport de l'accident, à Scotland Yard et je suis allée à Brickham Road. Mary n'a pas pu ne pas voir la voiture arriver, pas avec l'angle du carrefour. Elle ne portait ni lunettes ni lentilles et, puisque l'accident s'est passé en pleine journée, elle n'a pas pu être gênée par l'obscurité. Je pense qu'elle a été droguée, ce qui expliquerait qu'elle n'ait pas regardé avant de traverser. -SH

14h09  
La police n'exhumera pas le corps sans ton accord. J'en ai parlé au DI que j'ai mentionné la dernière fois, Lestrade, il veut bien nous recevoir cet après-midi. -SH

14h12  
Arrête. -J

14h12  
Je resterai avec toi. -SH

14h12  
Je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes de cette histoire. -J

14h12  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, alors ? -SH

14h25  
Le meurtre des deux banquiers à Southwalk. -J

14h29  
Ok je viens de voir ça sur Internet. Et bien ? -SH

14h29  
Trouve le coupable. -J

14h29  
Tu préfères que je m'occupe du meurtre de deux inconnus plutôt que celui de ta femme ? -SH

14h29  
Voilà. -J

14h29  
Oh. John. -SH

14h29  
Quoi "Oh John" ? -J

14h30  
Tu ne m'as pas corrigé quand j'ai parlé du "meurtre de ta femme". -SH

14h31  
Il faut vraiment qu'on se voit. -SH

14h37  
Je sais bien que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tuée. Si la police est amenée à te soupçonner, tu auras besoin de moi pour prouver ton innocence. -SH

14h39  
Peut-être que c'est vraiment moi. -J

14h39  
Non, John Watson, tu n'as pas tué ta femme. -SH

14h47  
Tu as raison sur ce point. -J

* * *

21 janvier

17h48  
Je suis là dans 12 minutes. -SH

17h48  
Comment ça "là" ? -J

17h48  
Chez toi. Molly m'a donné ton adresse. -SH

17h48  
Elle a fait quoi ?! -J

17h49  
Bon, d'accord, j'ai volé le carnet d'adresse de Molly. Qui garde encore des carnets papiers dans son sac ? Bref. 11 minutes. -SH

17h49  
Mais le meurtrier des deux banquiers est cloîtré chez lui et menace de faire péter sa maison, l'arrestation est imminente. -J

17h49  
Oui et alors ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. -SH

17h52  
Je ne suis pas à Brixton, Sherlock. -J

17h52  
Très bien, où es-tu alors ? Je prends un taxi et je te rejoins. -SH

18h02  
Devine où je suis. -J

18h02  
Pourquoi ? -SH

18h02  
Parce que c'est ce que tu aimes, Sherlock. -J

18h02  
C'est ce qui te stimules. -J

18h02  
Réfléchir. -J

18h02  
Enquêter. -J

18h02  
Trouver _._ -J

18h03  
Est-ce que tu vas trouver, Sherlock ? -J

18h05  
Vas-tu seulement chercher ? -J

18h06  
C'est là, devant toi, tous les jours, tu le vois, tu le lis. -J

18h06  
Je suis juste un numéro. -J

18h07  
C'est juste un numéro. -J

18h09  
Tu le sais. -J

18h09  
Bien sûr, que tu le sais. -J

18h09  
Allez, tu as le droit à une seule question pour avoir un seul indice. -J

18h10  
Bien. -SH

18h10  
Pouvez-vous écrire votre prénom en entier ? Votre signature. -SH

18h11  
Oh, quoi, c'est ce "-J" qui te pose problème, soudainement ?

18h11  
C'est une jolie lettre et c'est la même que depuis août, pourtant.

18h11  
On peut même cacher beaucoup de choses derrière elle.

18h11  
Ou simplement deux autres petites lettres.

18h12  
-J

18h12  
-J..

18h12  
-Ji.

18h12  
-Jim

18h12  
Coucou *cœur avec les doigts*

18h12  
:)


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! Et voici le dernier chapitre de _Un Numéro_ :) Comme certaines d'entre vous l'ont déjà compris, cette fic peut-être entièrement relue à la lumière de la révélation de Moriarty qui se cache derrière le "J". Au final, 5 chapitres publiés mais je l'ai écrite et conçue pour que "9 chapitres" puissent être lus :)  
Je remercie particulièrement mon amoureux et son inspiration sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait fait que 700 mots ;). Un grand merci aussi à vous qui n'avez pas de compte FanFiction mais qui avez quand même pris le temps d'écrire une review : **JoyceAnn, Guest, Pearl, Liseron** et **Rhea**.  
 _Un Numéro e_ st pour l'instant mon dernier projet Sherlock BBC. On se retrouve sur le fandom X-Men et ensuite je ferai une pause dans l'écriture de la FanFiction. Je vous fais donc coucou de la main, même si vous pouvez pas le voir, mais le coeur y est.

 **Bêta : Maya Holmes** (After all this time? Always).

* * *

1er février

21h13  
Comment est-ce qu'il a eu ton numéro ? -MH

21h13  
Je l'ai croisé à la morgue de St Bartholomew, il était venu voir Molly Hopper. Il s'était fait passer pour son assistant ou je l'ai confondu avec son assistant, bref…Il a glissé son numéro dans ma poche. -SH

21h14  
Certes. -MH

21h14  
D'ailleurs : 157. -MH

21h14  
C'est confirmé ? -SH

21h14  
Oui. Jim Moriarty est responsable de 157 crimes, vols, kidnappings, braquages, méfaits divers, réalisés entre le 21 août et le 20 janvier. Beau palmarés. Quasiment un par jour. -MH

21h14  
Il a beaucoup d'argent, c'est un jeu d'enfant pour lui. -SH

21h14  
Littéralement. -MH

21h14  
C'est à dire ? -SH

21h14  
Tu liras le résumé de l'enquête sur Carl Power. -MH

21h15  
Mycroft, j'ai une question, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas me demander la raison pour laquelle je te la pose. -SH

21h15  
Oh, ça va se payer, ça, Sherlock. Dis-moi. -MH

21h15  
Dis-moi d'abord tes conditions. -SH

21h15  
C'est toi qui te charge de trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de mariage de Papa et Maman. -MH

21h16  
Non, je m'en suis déjà occupé l'année dernière et ils n'ont pas du tout aimé la visite guidée dans les catacombes. -SH

21h16  
Ce n'était pas une visite guidée, Sherlock, tu les y a amenés et tu les as laissés trouver la sortie, seuls. Bref, ma condition est à prendre ou à laisser. -MH

21h18  
D'accord, deal. -SH

21h21  
Est-ce qu'on sait pourquoi Jim Moriarty a commandité le meurtre de Mary Watson ? -SH

21h21  
Je suis en train de finir de lire les dossiers, je te les fais envoyer ce weekend. Concernant Mary Watson, il s'agirait d'un règlement de compte. Elle a travaillé pour lui, il y a dix ans, lorsqu'elle faisait encore partie d'une milice privée. -MH

21h24  
Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui a réveillé Jim Moriarty, d'un coup. Il était connu des services secrets mais il ne s'était jamais autant… déchaîné, avant. -MH

21h24  
J'imagine qu'on ne saura jamais ce qui a poussé Jim Moriarty à commettre autant de délits, n'est-ce pas, Sherlock ? -MH

21h25  
Jamais. -SH

21h25  
Bien. -MH

21h26  
Tout est tellement plus simple, quand tu te tais. -MH

* * *

22 février

20h23  
Bonsoir monsieur Holmes, je m'appelle John Watson. J'ai eu votre numéro par une connaissance en commun, Mike Stamford, qui m'a dit que vous étiez détective.  
Ma femme est décédée début janvier, renversée par une voiture mais je ne crois pas à l'accident. La police refuse d'enquêter, je ne sais plus vers qui me tourner... Accepteriez-vous de vous occuper de cette affaire ? Si oui, quels sont vos tarifs ?  
-JW

* * *

1er mars

17h45  
Bonjour monsieur Holmes.  
Je me demandais si vous avez reçu mon précédent sms ? N'ayant pas eu de réponse de votre part, je me permets de vous le réenvoyer :  
"Bonsoir monsieur Holmes, je m'appelle John Watson. J'ai eu votre numéro par une connaissance en commun, Mike Stamford, qui m'a dit que vous étiez détective.  
Ma femme est décédée début janvier, renversée par une voiture mais je ne crois pas à l'accident. La police refuse d'enquêter, je ne sais plus vers qui me tourner... Accepteriez-vous de vous occuper de cette affaire ? Si oui, quels sont vos tarifs ? "  
-JW

* * *

16 mars

12h00  
Bonjour.  
Pouvez-vous svp au moins me dire si vous ne souhaitez pas prendre cette affaire ?  
-JW

12h22  
Je vous remercie pour votre appel. Pour résumer : je vais faire comme vous me l'avez demandé et fouiller les affaires de Mary, même son dressing, si vous pensez que ça peut être important.  
Je vous confirme aussi que je suis disponible lundi 15h, pour vous rencontrer au 221B Baker Street.  
Puisque vous n'avez pas voulu l'entendre par téléphone je vous l'écris ici : merci d'avoir accepté de m'aider.  
-JW

* * *

17 mars

10h48  
Lestrade, j'ai besoin du dossier de Mary Watson, par email, avant midi. -SH

11h00  
Sherlock BONJOUR  
Oui ça va MERCI et toi ?  
Comme tu LE SAIS j'ai un TRAVAIL. De ce fait je ne PEUX PAS te scanner le dossier Watson.  
CORDIALEMENT et BONNE JOURNÉE. -GL

11h01  
Ça peut attendre jusqu'à 14h maximum. -SH

13h13  
Tu l'as envoyé ? Je ne l'ai pas reçu. -SH

14h27  
Mon adresse au cas où te sois trompé en l'écrivant : sherlock point holmes at me point com -SH

15h09  
Il faut que je vienne le chercher moi-même, c'est ça ?! -SH

15h36  
Je suis dans le taxi, j'arrive. -SH

15h37  
Je pensais que la police était au service de ses concitoyens, je constate qu'on nous ment. -SH

15h40  
Me fais pas le coup du "tu es à mon service, c'est mes impôts qui te payent" j'en entends déjà dix par jour des comme ça. -GL

15h40  
Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'allais écrire. -SH

15h41  
Mais tu veux dire que si je payais des impôts, tu serais officiellement à mon service ? -SH

15h41  
Comment ça "si je payais des impôts" ?! -GL

15h41  
Tout compte fait, je ne veux pas savoir et je vais effacer cette conversation de mon téléphone. Le dossier est à l'accueil. -GL

16h02  
J'ai récupéré le dossier. -SH

16h02  
"MERCI" -GL

16h02  
De rien. -SH

* * *

25 mars

14h24  
Salut Sherlock. J'ai fini le travail sur Mary Watson. Peux-tu passer dans l'après-midi ? Bises... -Molly

14h24  
Les conclusions ? -SH

14h24  
Bizarres. -Molly

14h24  
Je ne peux pas venir, donne-les moi par sms. -SH

14h24  
Cyanure. -Molly

14h24  
Quel taux ? -SH

14h25  
Ultra concentré. La mâchoire a été beaucoup touchée lors du choc mais je crois qu'elle avait deux fausses molaires. Je ne sais pas si ça existe vraiment, mais je me disais que peut-être qu'elle avait une capsule de cyanure dans l'une d'entre elles ? Comme dans les films d'espionnage tu sais ? -Molly

14h25  
Ça se tient. -SH

14h25  
Vraiment :-)? Cool ! -Molly

14h25  
Enfin, pas cool pour Mary Watson :-(... Mais cool si je peux t'aider. -Molly

14h25  
Quelle est ta théorie ? -SH

14h31  
Il n'y a pas de trace de piqûres = on ne lui a pas injecté le cyanure  
Pas de trace de lutte = on ne l'a pas forcée à en prendre (et puis les témoins certifient que personne n'était autour d'elle)  
Peut-être qu'en la renversant, la voiture a provoqué un choc qui a brisé la capsule. -Molly

14h33  
Reste à savoir maintenant pourquoi elle avait une capsule de cyanure dans ses dents... -Molly

14h33  
Tu oublies quelque chose, Molly. -SH

14h33  
Mary Watson n'a pas pu ne pas voir la voiture arriver. -SH

14h33  
Elle a tout prévu : elle a d'abord brisé sa capsule, a commencé à se sentir mal, a traversé et s'est faite faucher. -SH

14h34  
Mais c'est horrible ! Elle a une petite fille de quelques mois ! -Molly

14h34  
Il y a pire façon de mourir, Molly, crois-moi. -SH

14h34  
Elle s'est sacrifiée pour sa famille. -SH

14h35  
Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? -Molly

14h35  
Ne dis rien à son mari, je m'en occupe. -SH

* * *

16 avril

18h54  
Bonjour Sherlock.  
Je suis allé signer ma dernière déposition à Scotland Yard aujourd'hui. Il y avait une photo de ce Jim Moriarty sur un mur. La police m'a dit qu'ils étaient sur l'affaire mais que tu enquêtes de ton côté aussi. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'en parler avant mais sache que j'ai fait l'armée et que sa petite gueule de rat ne me fait absolument pas peur. Je suis disponible pour enquêter avec toi, vraiment. Appelle moi quand tu veux. Et merci encore pour tout ce que tu fais.  
-JW  
PS : je sais que tu n'aimes pas les textos mais crois-moi, avec un bébé dans les bras c'est plus facile que de t'appeler !

* * *

21 mai

09h38  
Mrs. Hudson, j'ai peut-être trouvé un colocataire pour le deuxième étage. -SH

09h39  
B

09h39  
Je vous ai déjà montré 100 fois comment envoyer un message : appuyez avec votre doigt sur la zone bleu en bas de l'écran, puis appuyez sur les touches du clavier et APRÈS appuyez sur "Envoyer". -SH

09h43  
Bonjour Sherlock.  
C'est une très bonne nouvelle que tu m'apprends là ! Je serai ravie de rencontrer cet homme mystère. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse du jeune homme blond qui est passé plusieurs fois ? Il m'a l'air d'être un garçon tout à fait respectable. Peut-il payer le loyer dans les temps ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas courir après les chèques.

09h43  
Bien sûr, il est médecin. -SH

09h46  
Formidable, bis repetita ! Ça sera très pratique si tu te fais encore tirer dessus !

09h46  
Ou si vous faites encore un infarctus. -SH

09h49  
Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois (contrairement à toi). Et pourquoi signes-tu tes messages ? Ton nom s'affiche déjà en haut de la petite page.

09h51  
Bref, est-ce que vous voulez bien rencontrer le docteur Watson et sa fille demain ? -SH

10h12  
Oui !

10h27  
Sans cannelle pour Cora, elle est allergique.

10h29  
Je crois que vous vous êtes trompée de numéro, Mrs. Hudson. -SH

10h34  
Oups ! Pardon ! Tous ces petits boutons me perturbent.

* * *

3 juin

9h07  
Vous êtes dispo ? J'ai une enquête pour vous. -GL

9h07  
Les détails ? -SH

9h08  
Corps non identifié (homme, quarantaine d'années, caucasien, piercing aux oreilles, tatouage tribal sur la clavicule), trouvé dans l'arrière-boutique d'un pressing. Langue arrachée.

09h08  
Photos du corps et de la position dans laquelle il a été trouvé ? -SH

09h09  
Bien reçues. -SH

09h09  
Je suis en train de manger mon petit-déjeuner... -JW

09h09  
Désolé John :-)))))) -GL

09h09  
Il faut que je vienne confirmer ma théorie au pressing mais je pense avoir trouvé le coupable. -SH

09h10  
On arrive. -SH

* * *

18 juillet

19h17  
Je viens d'arriver à Portsmouth ! Il fait un de ces froids ! Envoie moi des photos de Rosie stp et n'hésite pas à m'appeler pour quoi que ce soit ! -JW

19h18  
Ne sois pas malade, j'ai besoin de toi dès lundi pour aller interroger l'avocat de Willis. -SH

19h18  
Envoie-moi des photos de Rosie ou je me promène nu sous la pluie pour être sûr que je chope une pneumonie. -JW

19h18  
Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis seulement deux heures, elle n'a pas changé en si peu de temps, tu sais. -SH

19h18  
J'ai déjà retiré mon manteau. -JW

19h21  
Ok, photo reçue, merci ! -JW

19h21  
C'est ta chemise violette que je vois derrière ? Tu lui fais un câlin ou je rêve ? -JW

19h21  
Je t'ai dit que je m'occuperai de ta fille pendant ta convention, donc je m'occupe de ta fille pendant ta convention. Bonne soirée John. -SH

19h21  
Et appelle-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit ! -JW

19h22  
Tout se passera bien. -SH

* * *

20h43  
Mrs. Hudson, montez.

20h43  
Maintenant

20h44  
MRS. HUDSON -SH

20h44  
MRS. HUDSON -SH

20h44  
MRS. HUDSON -SH

20h44  
MRS. HUDSON -SH

20h44  
MRS. HUDSON -SH

20h44  
MRS. HUDSON -SH

20h45  
Quel boucan ! Sherlock, s'il te plait, retire le vibreur de mon téléphone !  
Que veux-tu ?

20h44  
Rosamund pleure depuis une heure. -SH

20h48  
Elle a mal quelque part ?

20h48  
Non, je ne crois pas. -SH

20h52  
Elle a de la fièvre ?

20h52  
Non, je ne crois pas. -SH

20h55  
Elle a mangé ?

20h55  
Non, je ne crois pas. -SH

20h57  
Tu dois la nourrir, Sherlock, elle ne peut pas le faire seule !

21h21  
Comment ça se passe ?

21h21  
Elle a mangé et là, elle s'est assoupie. -SH

21h25  
Elle doit être adorable ! Peux-tu m'envoyer une photo d'elle ?

21h25  
Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir des photos d'un bébé qui dort ?! Vous allez me menacer de vous déshabiller si je ne vous en envoie pas, vous aussi ?! -SH

21h29  
Ne sois pas vulgaire, Sherlock. Et sache qu'il en faut beaucoup plus pour me faire me déshabiller !

21h29  
Arrêtons là cette conversation. -SH

* * *

19 juillet

00h33  
Baker Street. Urgence. -SH

00h33  
Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Moriarty ? -GL

00h33  
Viens. Ne préviens pas Scotland Yard. -SH

00h33  
J'arrive, je suis en train de m'habiller. Sois prudent. -GL

00h42  
Achète des couches en passant. -SH

00h42  
? De quoi tu parles ? -GL

00h42  
C'est un message codé ? -GL

00h42  
Si Moriarty est devant toi, écris "111". -GL

00h42  
Non non, c'est un vrai message, achète des couches en passant, Rosie n'en a plus. -SH

00h43  
Et si Moriarty était devant moi, je t'écrirais "Moriarty est devant moi" plutôt que de t'envoyer un message codé, sauf s'il regardait mon téléphone mais s'il regardait mon téléphone il aurait vu ton message, donc ça n'aurait servi à rien. -SH

00h43  
L'urgence c'est qu'il manque des couches pour la fille de John ? Tu veux me faire traverser Londres à 1h du matin pour ça ?! -GL

00h43  
Oui et en plus ça fait une heure qu'elle pleure. Et puis il n'est que 00h43, n'exagère pas, Lestrade. -SH

00h43  
Parce que c'est MOI qui exagère ?! -GL

00h44  
Tu arrives dans combien de temps ? -SH

00h44  
Non mais je rentre chez moi là, Sherlock. -GL

00h44  
Tu ne viens vraiment pas ?! -SH

00h44  
J'ai hésité, juste pour pouvoir t'en coller une. Sois reconnaissant que je fasse demi-tour. -GL

00h45  
Certes. -SH

* * *

01h18  
Molly, je réalise que je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point tu es importante pour moi. -SH

01h19  
Non. -Molly

01h20  
Greg m'a prévenue. -Molly

01h20  
Bonne nuit quand même. -SH

* * *

20 juillet

17h59  
Je suis dans le train ! Ça s'est bien passé ce weekend ? -JW

17h59  
Aucun problème. -SH

17h59  
Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ;) ? -JW

17h59  
Affreusement. -SH

18h00  
J'imagine que c'était difficile pour Rosie, c'est la première fois que je la laisse... -JW

18h00  
Ah, non, je crois que, elle, ça allait. -SH

18h00  
Tu viens de dire que je lui avais affreusement manqué. -JW

18h01  
Je n'avais pas compris que tu parlais d'elle. -SH

18h01  
De qui d'autre j'aurais parlé ? Enfin, j'ai écrit "vous" mais c'était un peu la blague, vu que j'imagine que je ne t'ai pas manqué à toi, ahaha... -JW

19h17  
J'arrive à 20h30 à Londres. -JW

19h32  
Vous m'avez manqué, tous les deux. -JW

* * *

8 août

21h08  
J'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de faire la gueule. -JW

21h08  
Je ne fais pas "la gueule". -SH

21h09  
Sherlock, je commence à te connaître. -JW

21h11  
Je sais que je t'ai fait peur. Je suis désolé mais je t'avais prévenu que je ne resterai pas sans rien faire. -JW

21h14  
Tout est bien qui finit bien, alors parle-moi. -JW

21h14  
Enfin, écris-moi si tu préfères. -JW

21h15  
Ça aurait pu être un piège. Moriarty aurait pu savoir qu'on allait venir. -SH

21h15  
Non. J'ai confiance en toi, je savais que tu avais tout prévu et que tout allait bien se passer. -JW

21h29  
Mary s'est déjà sacrifiée pour nous protéger Rosie et moi, je ne voulais pas que ça recommence. -JW

21h30  
Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu préfères les sms, c'est tellement plus simple pour s'exprimer... -JW

21h32  
Ce que je veux dire c'est que si Mary s'est suicidée pour que Moriarty ne lui mette pas la main dessus et donc ne mette pas la main sur nous, c'est que cet homme était vraiment la pire ordure qu'il soit et qu'il devait être arrêté. -JW

21h33  
Mary n'avait peur de rien. -JW

21h33  
J'aurais aimé que tu la connaisses. -JW

21h34  
Moi aussi. -SH

21h39  
Oui, j'ai eu peur pour toi. -SH

21h41  
Mais sans toi, c'est peut-être moi qui serais mort à la place de Moriarty. -SH

21h41  
Alors merci. -SH

21h57  
Pourquoi tu as absolument voulu détruire son téléphone avant que la police n'arrive ? -JW

21h59  
Je t'expliquerai un jour. Je veux qu'on arrête de parler de lui. -SH

21h59  
Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ? -JW

22h05  
J'ai une idée : tu pourrais venir m'embrasser. -JW

22h05  
Tu es trop loin. -SH

22h05  
Je suis littéralement à 1 mètre de toi, sur le fauteuil en face du tien. -JW

22h05  
Si tu insistes... -SH

22h05  
Tu n'es pas difficile à convaincre non plus. -JW

22h05  
On peut dire qu'on va bien ensemble, alors. -SH

* * *

9 août

05h47  
John. -SH

05h47  
Ta fille pleure. -SH

05h48  
Tu veux pas aller voir ce qu'elle a plutôt que de me réveiller en m'envoyant un sms alors qu'on est dans le même lit ? -JW

05h48  
Non. -SH

05h48  
J'aime bien te regarder quand tu réponds à mes messages. -SH

05h48  
C'est la seule chose que tu aimes chez moi ? -JW

05h48  
Non. -SH

05h48  
Qu'est-ce que tu aimes d'autres ? -JW

05h49  
Il y a une limite de 1200 caractères, je ne pourrai pas tout écrire ici. -SH

05h49  
Reste couché, je m'occupe de Rosie. -SH


End file.
